fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of The Human Eagle
In 1969, a Native American leader named Larry Sampson was intrigued by the majestic nature of an eagle. Sampson believed that eagles power, agility, and awareness made them rulers of the sky. As his fellow tribe members began to hunt eagles he became infuriated with their actions. Sampson separated himself from the tribe and began his journey in joining the eagles. He used his supernatural abilities to connect himself with the gods and pray for eagle like attributes. After a huge thunderbolt in the sky, he was blessed with wide wings to fly, superior vision, and dominant power. The only difference between Sampson and an eagle was the human like size he maintained during the transformation. For many years the eagles biggest enemy has been the humans. Eagles have repeatedly been killed for mounting trophies and the fun of hunting. The population of the birds has consistently declined throughout the past decade impacting the future generations. The arrival of the huge human eagle Sampson has given these high flyers hope to fight against the tribe. The human knowledge Sampson possesses influenced him to form a strategic plan. Sampson quickly gained respect of all the eagles and focused his vision on a revolution against humans. The eagles gathered together to listen to their new ruler Lord Sampson’s approach. First in order to have an edge on the enemy, eagles will need to exploit the weaknesses of the humans. The top heavy structures and low elevation of humans makes them an easy target. Since Lord Sampson still obtains the size of a human he has exceptional power. His body can strike and lift prey up to 350 pounds for up to ten miles. The eagles used high altitude, exceptional eyesight, and weather patterns to their advantage in pursuing the tribe. The high altitude made it difficult for the tribe members to see the eagles next move. The phenomenal eyesight let the eagles visualize the tribe members within a five mile radius. Also Lord Sampson exploited weather patterns to give them an upper hand during storms. The strength of the eagles wings helps them control and navigate their prey even through high winds. Heagle, also known as the human eagle “Lord Sampson” has been causing havoc on his past tribe for many years now. He is responsible for the killing of seven humans throughout the revolution. The leadership of Lord Sampson has initiated the attention of humans around the community. Similar to the eagles, the Native Americans are now worried for their lives and the future generations. The approach of Lord Sampson has led the eagles to regain control of their territory. His strong influence has contributed to the eagle population increasing for the first time in twenty years. The legend of Lord Sampson has only been spotted a handful of times by some local teenagers and tribe members. The human authorities have no trace on the past abductions on stormy days in the Santa Cruz mountains. His weaknesses are unknown, but he has the power to cause serious destruction in the community. The revolution was a victory for the eagles because of their strategic domination. Lord Sampson will always be known as a hero for the eagle population.